Manta Case File 01: Yoh & Anna
by KiraHatesDresses
Summary: /YohxAnna/ Manta's POV on how Yoh & Anna's relationship have changed each other.


**Disclaimer: **As always and forever, Shaman King doesn't belong to me. 

**Author Notes:** I really really really don't know why I wrote this. This is a **one-shot** and is written in **Manta's POV**. I guess it's mostly review and such… though I do stress that there is a **SPOILER**… so if you haven't watched past episode 60 and don't want to be spoiled, I suggest you not to read this fic. 

**Warnings:** Slight OOC, spoilers -- As stated above.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**** Manta Case File #1: Yoh & Anna 

**~~~**

My name is Oyamada Manta, 14 years old. I go to Shinra Secondary School, a private school in Tokyo that greatly stresses in the success and proficiency in both physical and mental strength and power. In other words, if you don't excel in both academics and sports --- you're in trouble.

Despite my height of 80cm, I do pretty darn well in sports. You may not believe that, and I don't blame you… sometimes I can't believe it either. I may not be the best in sports, but when it comes to knowledge, I know it all!

My father forces me to study constantly everyday, so that I may one day inherit all he has. You think that living in a rich family has its perks, but believe me…  I'd give anything to have a free will again. A couple of months ago, my family insisted that I go to America, so I can learn and prepare to go to university over there later on.

I guess I should begin describing or at least partly describe my well-mannered (I suppose… you could call them that) family. My young sister, Mannoko is 5 years old. Regardless of age, don't underestimate her! With her laptop by her side always, she can research and investigate any person in the city or even country! She's the kind of sister who will just manipulate and blackmail you the second she has the opportunity to. 

My mother… I *think* she wants the best for me. But she doesn't understand! She sees everyone as a lower class than us. Who are we to judge? It's not their fault that they can do things that we can. People have valid reasons!! Their hand could be handicapped or suffer from disabilities… but she doesn't care. 

My father… a wealthy man who often is away around the world, not bothering to phone or send anything to us… He is constantly busy and never has time for anything. As stated above, he wants to work hard so I can inherit the business when he retires. 

Because of him… that's what brought me to the world of shamans.

Asakura Yoh… that is the name of my best friend. He is a shaman. 'A person who binds this world and the next'... as he defines it… Unlike me… he has a dream… to be the Shaman King and live an easy life. He is a completely carefree, lazy, lax, unreasonable daydreamer who loves to listen to music and just relax with nature. But he is also a kind person with a good heart. He always puts the well-being of others before himself, and even though it may mean losing his life, he'll still do it. 

Assuming you know about the journeys I have been in with Yoh and our friends, I won't go too much in detail about what a shaman is and all that. That isn't the purpose of this story. What is the purpose of this story? You'll find out soon enough.

Yoh-kun's main spirit is Amidamaru, a 600-year-old samurai who was known as a demon because he killed so many. So people say. If you actually met him, you would know that that rumor is nothing but a lie. He is a kind spirit, who is loyal to Yoh-kun. He doesn't like fighting, but will fight when necessary. 

Now the second main character of the story besides, Yoh-kun… which… is his fiancée… Kyouyama Anna…-san. Eeeek! Her glares will scare the living daylights out of you, her slaps will hurt beyond what you think is pain and... if you say anything bad… and she catches you (which she well, by the way… she has keen ears which can probably hear from a mile away)… it's safe to say that your funeral is coming up very soon. By the way, I'm describing her, you'd think that she's evil or something. But she isn't. In fact, she really cares for Yoh-kun… and it's evident too.

Which brings us… finally… to the story! How Anna-san and Yoh-kun became… more… well… acting more like their relation to each other, being engaged and all. I'm sure all of you have at least wondered once, how did they become so close? How? Why? When? Where? 

I don't know all the answers… but I think I know enough to answer most of the questions. 

During the Shaman Fight, Anna-san was persistently training Yoh-kun, so that he could become the Shaman King. Boy, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes… his training looked quite… painful, even from afar. But little did I know, Anna-san was training him for another reason… other then being the Shaman King. This reason soon became clear to me during our final battle with Hao. (Yoh-kun's older brother… in short, wanted a world inhabited by only shamans)

When we thought Yoh-kun had almost lost his life to his brother, Anna-san was the one affected the most. You could see it in her eyes. The usually calm, cool, stoic, reserved Anna-san was… well… she wasn't crying physically… but from her eyes, you knew she was crying in her heart. She had lost hope… And that's when I knew… Anna-san was training Yoh-kun so he could… survive. So that he could… come back to us… to her. In a way you could say that she was training him out of love. 

Yoh-kun regained consciousness (thank goodness) and you could see Anna-san smiling! (not a big one… but it counts for something) 

I don't know what inspired me to write this story… but it's an interesting relationship to look at. Because a few months after the final battle, you could see Anna-san's expressions… changing. Bit by bit. Like… instead of all those years of withdrawing herself in loneliness, she was slowly opening up… to Yoh-kun. To everyone. It… was an amazing change. Of course, she still retained her normal habits… like her Legendary Left, which is still as painful as ever. I didn't have to get hit by it to see that her slap remained completely the same, if not even more pain inducing. (Two words: Horo Horo)

Well, if she changed completely… that just wouldn't be Anna-san. A part of me is glad she didn't completely change… I mean, without her punishments, Yoh-kun would lazier than ever (not that his _condition_ grew better) and with Horo Horo frequently popping in and out of the onsen… I think it's good to have a strict person around… even if it does mean a limit to the partying. (In ways, it's even more fun… ehehe.) 

Maybe the shock of almost losing Yoh-kun had somehow told her to… cherish every moment with him? Maybe the fight helped her realize that… well… you know the old saying, 'You don't know you have it, until you lose it' or something along those lines. Or maybe she's scared of losing him again? Maybe she wants to show Yoh-kun how she feels about him before it's too late? Ahh! Too many maybes…  All I can say is… Anna-san really loves Yoh-kun.

Last week, when I walked home with Yoh-kun, he seemed really quiet. I mean… when I tried talking to him, it seemed like he was thinking of something… or some-_ONE._ His answers were all the same, "Ah.. sou ka." 

When I asked him what was on his mind, he simply said, "…just...nothing really." Then later, he turns to me, "Manta… what if I told you… that I think I love… someone?"

Obviously, he meant, 'I think I love… _Anna_.' Of course, he didn't have to spell out her name for me to know. And … I was right. "So you think you love Anna-san?" I replied with a smile.

He stopped walking for a sec and looked at me. Then he stared at the ground, at his feet. "…A-ah.." 

"What took you so long to find out?" 

"I don't know… it's just this nagging feeling… in my heart. Every time I see her… I.. well.. my heart stops… it's just… strange I guess. I used to think that my heart stopped in fear… but… recently.. I know for sure… it's isn't." 

"Well… I'm happy that you finally found out. You should tell her…" 

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way I do?" he bit his fingernails, a look of fear and shock crossed his face.

"I have a feeling… she does."

"Really?" 

"Well, I don't know for sure… but if she doesn't feel the same way, then I don't know what she was thinking when she held your body close to hers when we all though you almost died." 

"…She did that?"

"She almost cried… Yoh-kun."  

His face wrinkled in serious thought… Which was completely… new and unexpected. I could tell that this was just one of few few few few FEW things, Yoh-kun actually cared enough to think about. 

We walked in silence the rest of the way. I had to go home and get ready for cram school so we split up a while later. 

Yoh-kun… I think he loved Anna-san before… he probably just didn't think about it, or maybe his hormones haven't activated yet. You can tell. Sometimes when we're in the onsen… there are these… times when he doesn't seem to be paying attention. (Well, he never pays attention… really… it's just that these times, it's more obvious than the sky being blue) And all of those times he looks into house, like he's expecting to see someone. 

And once again, more obviously… you know he's thinking about Anna-san.

When he trains sometimes… it sorta looks like he's ENJOYING it. He's not complaining, he's not commenting, he's just… doing it. I'd think he's insane… maybe he was… 

But I'm sure all of us know that… people do crazy things… when they're in LOVE. 

You'd think something would have happened by now between those two. I mean, they're engaged… for one. But they live in the same place! Their rooms are RIGHT beside each other's!! You'd also think that something would have sparked up… I mean… everything is set up… everything is good to go. 

That's a part I don't even know how to tell you. Maybe they secretly do it at night? Away from all human eyes? Hey.. anything is possible. And I mean it. 

Just when I was going to ask about… why things haven't… quite… 'started' between the two… I see them together… at lunch (this was today, by the way) holding each other!

Anna-san was resting on Yoh-kun's chest and her arms were, well-- wrapped around his chest… that's right, her hands were nowhere near or in a slapping position or movement. Yoh-kun was resting his arm around her waist. If that didn't shock me out of what I was supposed to study tonight, I didn't know what did.

I couldn't tilt my head to face the path I was supposed to be heading down. It's like they were hypnotizing me… I just couldn't stop staring. (which I knew was rude)

These were my friends… who… were too scared to move in on one another for about… a year and there they were………… moving in now.  

I'll end up blind if I look at them any longer. I really will. I thought my heart had enough shocking moments for the day when… another… shocking thing happened. 

They… k-ki-k-ki-k-kis-kis-k-ki-kis-ki-ki-k-kis-ki-k-kis-ki-kissed!!

I mean… I thought Anna-san was… going to just tell him a secret and whisper in his ear or.. maybe stand up (in which that case, I'd run like there was no tomorrow in the other direction) 

But… her face was… inching closer towards Yoh-kun's and… they… did it. I grew a little red watching them there… I mean if Anna-san were to catch me… I don't think one funeral would be enough. I might… have to plan for two! Maybe three! Wait a minute… if I'm dead… I can't even plan! I ran and hid near the bushes, a little further away from them and scurried my way back to school. 

I had a hard time focusing back in class. To be honest, I was a little hurt that they tried to hide it away from me. But I guess they didn't know how to break it. I don't even know what to say to them after school. Do I pretend I never saw it? Do I confront him? Do nothing? Maybe I should just say I have a major test for cram school and… just go home and think about this a little more. Wait a minute… why am I being like this? I should be happy that they finally are together. Whatever this feeling that's there, it's not worth it. I want to see Yoh-kun happy and I'm glad that he is. Maybe I'll wish them congratulations. Hehehehehehe. 

Yeah.. I'll do that. 

BIIIIIIIIIING

There's the bell and almost instantly, I was off my feet. I really do have a test for cram school. Nothing I can't pass… it's probably an old review the teacher liked throwing at us every now and then.  

"Manta!" 

I froze, "Yoh-kun..." 

"Are you busy tonight? Anna and I would love to have you over."

"….Maybe some other time…. I'd hate to ruin your time with Anna-san," I mumbled.

"What?" 

"Sorry, I can't. I have a test in cram school that I can't afford to miss." 

"Aww.. that's too bad." 

_Was it really? I don't want to imagine… what they'll do without me. Hehe. _

"Maybe some other time," I smiled.

Yoh-kun nodded, "Do you want us to walk you to the station?" 

I watched as Anna-san walked towards us, slowly slipping her arm around his. I couldn't tell if her face wanted me to accept the invitation or not. Sticking to safe side, I shook my head and told them it was all right. 

Yoh-kun made a sad face but smiled, "I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." 

"Mm hmm. Bye."

"Ja ne!"

"Bye." 

I watched as my two friends leave hand in hand, gazing in each other's eyes. If I would have gone along with them, there's no doubt that I would have killed myself before Anna-san would have. 

I'm happy that they finally got together. They deserve happiness in their lives. I know Yoh-kun didn't have a great childhood, and by the way Anna-san had acted when I first met her… she didn't have a nice one either. I guess… they're perfect for each other… two lonely people… coming together.

I should tease Yoh-kun about when the wedding is coming… hehe. Well that wraps it up for this story. Although, I don't know much about Yoh-kun or Anna-san… I know that their grandparents must have been psychic.. setting them together. 

Maybe I should answer one final question: Why did I write this story?

Because… Yoh-kun and Anna-san are my two first REAL friends… and I want to see them happy, together. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Sorry! Nothing... REALLY new about this chapter. I had an urge to write something like this, and I just went with it. Reviews/flames/feedback/comments/anything/everything, though are appreciated.  



End file.
